yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragonox, the Empowered Warrior
ドラゴノックス | romaji_name = Masōsenshi Doragonokkusu | trans_name = Dragonox, the Magic-Equipped Warrior | image = DragonoxtheEmpoweredWarrior-CT13-EN-SR-LE.png | attribute = DARK | type = Warrior | type2 = Pendulum | type3 = Effect | level = 4 | pendulum_scale = 7 | atk = 1500 | def = 1500 | passcode = 92870717 | pendulum_effect_types = Trigger-like | effect_types = Ignition | pendulum_effect = When an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can destroy this card, then end the Battle Phase. | lore = Once per turn: You can discard 1 card, then target 1 Warrior or Spellcaster-Type monster with 2000 or less ATK in your Graveyard; Special Summon it in face-down Defense Position. | fr_pendulum_effect = Lorsqu'un monstre de votre adversaire déclare une attaque : vous pouvez détruire cette carte, puis terminez la Battle Phase. | fr_lore = Une fois par tour : vous pouvez défausser 1 carte, puis ciblez 1 monstre de Type Guerrier ou Magicien avec max. 2000 ATK dans votre Cimetière ; Invoquez-le Spécialement en Position de Défense face verso. | de_pendulum_effect = Wenn ein Monster deines Gegners einen Angriff deklariert: Du kannst diese Karte zerstören, dann beende die Battle Phase. | de_lore = Einmal pro Spielzug: Du kannst 1 Karte abwerfen und dann 1 Monster vom Typ Krieger oder Hexer mit 2000 oder weniger ATK in deinem Friedhof wählen; beschwöre es als Spezialbeschwörung in die verdeckte Verteidigungsposition. | it_pendulum_effect = Quando un mostro dell'avversario dichiara un attacco: puoi distruggere questa carta, poi terminare la Battle Phase. | it_lore = Una volta per turno: puoi scartare 1 carta, poi scegliere come bersaglio 1 mostro di Tipo Guerriero o Incantatore con ATK di 2000 o inferiore nel tuo Cimitero; Evocalo Specialmente coperto in Posizione di Difesa. | pt_pendulum_effect = Quando um monstro do oponente declarar um ataque: você pode destruir este card e, depois, encerrar a Fase de Batalha. | pt_lore = Uma vez por turno: você pode descartar 1 card e, depois, escolher 1 monstro do Tipo Guerreiro ou Mago com ATK 2000 ou menos no seu Cemitério; Invoque-o por Invocação-Especial com a face para baixo em Posição de Defesa. | es_pendulum_effect = Cuando un monstruo de tu adversario declara un ataque: puedes destruir esta carta, y después termina la Battle Phase. | es_lore = Una vez por turno: puedes descartar 1 carta, y después selecciona 1 monstruo de Tipo Guerrero o Lanzador de Conjuros con 2000 ATK o menor en tu Cementerio; Invócalo de Modo Especial en Posición de Defensa boca abajo. | ja_pendulum_effect = ①：相手モンスターの攻撃宣言時に発動できる。このカードを破壊し、そのバトルフェイズを終了する。 | ja_lore = ①：１ターンに１度、手札を１枚捨て、自分の墓地の攻撃力２０００以下の、戦士族または魔法使い族モンスター１体を対象として発動できる。そのモンスターを裏側守備表示で特殊召喚する。 | ko_pendulum_effect = ①: 상대 몬스터의 공격 선언시에 발동할 수 있다. 이 카드를 파괴하고, 그 배틀 페이즈를 종료한다. | ko_lore = ①: 1턴에 1번, 패를 1장 | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = * Warrior * Spellcaster | archseries = * Empower * Empowered Warrior | action = * Ends the Battle Phase * Discards for cost | m/s/t = Destroys itself | summoning = * Special Summons from your Graveyard * Special Summons face-down | misc = Limited activations | database_id = 11872 }}